


Я очень благодарен, что вы успели, сэр

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в "Раках и лягушатниках" Пеллью гребет ложками. Почти наверняка он заработал мозоли. Гася снаряд, Горацио тоже заработал травму руки. Что было бы, если...<br/>Все пресонажи вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера являются совершеннолетними</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я очень благодарен, что вы успели, сэр

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра

Горацио легко втирал мазь в покалеченные ладони. Сэр Эдвард сидел прямой, как палка, и смотрел на море за стеклом. Будто это и не его рука была вовсе и он плевать хотел на все происходящее вокруг.  
Опустив лицо так, чтобы не выдать себя улыбкой, Горацио подумал, что капитану линейного корабля неуютно чувствовать себя загнанным в угол, особенно если тебя в этот угол загнал собственный лейтенант. Вопиющее нарушение субординации, но что поделать, если сэр Пеллью не желал слушаться врача.  
\- Я очень благодарен, что вы успели, сэр. Еще несколько минут, и от нас осталось только воспоминание.  
Эдвард неуловимо повел плечами, чтобы всем телом подтвердить пренебрежение к этому незначительному факту своей биографии.  
\- Милорд Эдрингтон смог бы защитить вас, - бросил он с легкой издевкой в голосе.  
\- Нет, сэр, - легко спорить с капитаном, когда он же сам знает, что не прав.  
Горацио знает слухи. Матросы уже рассказали, как корабль волочили на веслах из-за штиля. Как капитан, не выдержав ожидания, сам сел сначала в шлюпку, а потом начал грести.  
Нельзя, чтобы о такой слабости узнали на берегу, но Горацио казалось, что все улыбались, обсуждая, ради кого капитан за шиворот притащил корабль к месту встречи.  
Горацио обязательно простят. Простят его долгие совещания в капитанской каюте, простят взгляды, которые на него бросает сэр Пеллью. Все знают наверняка, что выбрав себе любимчика, он только строже ругает за малейшие промахи. Лейтенант Хорнблауэр должен соответствовать оказанному доверию.  
Лейтенант Хорнблауэр должен, а юноша Горацио может просто втирать мазь в пострадавшие ладони и изредка бросать косые взгляды на лицо. Сейчас, сидя здесь, он мог расслабиться и не думать ни о чем. Лейтенант Хорнблауэр не будет прятаться за спину капитана, он будет сам рваться в бой, но это все потом. Сейчас ему казалось, что он как корабль в гавани: тепло, спокойно, можно сесть рядом, положив голову на плечо. Эдвард обязательно обнимет, пусть и не повернув головы. Тогда Горацио примется за вторую ладонь и потом, закончив, будет легонько целовать пальцы, чувствуя терпкий запах лекарства. 

\- Спасибо, сэр, - еле слышно сказал Горацио.  
\- Спасибо? - Эдвард наконец оторвался от созерцания однообразного морского пейзажа. - Все, что вы можете сказать, это спасибо? Я греб в этой чертовой лодке, как каторжник, чтобы успеть, и единственное, что я заслужил, - ваше жалкое спасибо?  
Горацио вспыхнул, в который раз краснея до самых ушей.  
Стул жалобно скрипнул под весом двух мужчин. Горацио было немного страшно лишний раз шевельнуться, потому что если деревяшка развалится под ними, то заткнуть матросов не удастся.  
\- У меня все руки в вашей вонючей мази, мистер Хорнблауэр. Вы же не хотите, чтобы я испачкал рубашку?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Горацио посмотрел на Эдварда сверху вниз. Тот говорил, деланно-равнодушно отводя взгляд. От этих интонаций, и от того, как широко расставлены собственные ноги, Горацио моментально завелся. Поэтому он уперся лбом в лоб, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух.  
Эдвард не будет его торопить, он даже не будет облегчать его участь, помогая справиться с пуговицами или шейным платком, и за это Горацио ему тоже благодарен.  
Наверное, он только сейчас смог поверить, что Эдвард не винит его за позорный провал, за потерянных людей и за оставленные на берегу пушки. А желание спасти женщину от ужасов войны Эдвард никогда не поставит джентльмену в вину, тем более что Горацио честен перед собой. Ночь он провел в кресле рядом.  
Осознание, что он не упал в глазах своего капитана, наполнило сердце Горацио счастьем.  
\- Простите, сэр, - сложив руки за спиной, сказал он. - Но мне тоже надо подождать, пока впитается мазь.  
Ехидная улыбка сама собой выползла на лицо. Горацио не мог, да и не хотел ее удерживать. Эдвард притворялся серьезным, но и он скоро начнет улыбаться в ответ. Горацио знал это наверняка.  
Началась их любимая игра: ждать, кто не выдержит первым.  
Обычно проигрывал Горацио, но это было приятным поражением для них обоих. 

***  
 _— Мы идём в Англию. Велите мистеру Праузу проложить курс.  
— Есть, сэр. Лрислать Даути, сэр, чтоб он посмотрел ваши руки?  
— Мы не актрисы. Мы королевские офицеры, у нас есть долг, и мы не должны думать ни о чём другом. Запомните это, мистер Буш.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Теперь, курс на Англию. _

Не стоило лезть к капитану, когда он сказал, что хочет побыть один. Слухи дойдут до адмиралтейства и без рапорта. Все матросы видели героизм Хорнблауэра, а их шепоток охватывает порт даже быстрее, чем сгорает фрегат. Адмирал Пеллью, можно не сомневаться, истолкует его правильно.  
Другой вопрос, что руки Горацио нельзя оставить без обработки — ожог слишком глубокий. Надо только выдержать шторм его злости и устоять на ногах.

— Войдите.  
Да, Хорнблауэр все еще взбешенно меряет шагами каюту и, как маленький ребенок, не хочет лечиться.  
— Я обработаю ваши руки, сэр, — Уильям старается, чтобы в голос не пробрались ни вопрос, ни сомнение.  
— Я, кажется, явно дал вам понять, мистер Буш, что не нуждаюсь в медицинской помощи. Или вы опять хотите ослушаться приказа? — снова сталь в голосе, снова поджатые губы и снова чудовищная, разъедающая боль, которую он укрывает внутри себя, напрасно надеясь, что никто ее не увидит.  
Иногда людям нужно одиночество, чтобы справиться с потерей, но капитан всегда одинок. Может быть, хотя бы иногда ему надо побыть вместе с кем-то?..  
— Сэр… — Уильям говорит, смотря не прямо в глаза, а чуть в сторону, но не опуская подбородок, подчиняясь. — Это не уменьшит вашу боль, наоборот, будет жечься еще сильнее. Если рана окажется грязной, то вы лишитесь руки. Будет очень неудобно, сэр.

Горацио ненавидит всех — и себя в первую очередь. Как эти матросы, могут считать его героем, если он презренный трус, который не смог уберечь своего друга. Долг — вот о чем надо думать, а не о каких-то жалких царапинах.  
Буш прекрасный первый лейтенант, но почему он никак не хочет понять, что Горацио не нужны восторги и не нужен героический ореол над головой?  
Снова пришел. Снова хочет что-то сделать, будто это поможет вернуть всех, кто умер по вине Горацио.  
Если он скажет еще хоть раз, что благодарен за то, что Горацио успел, то будет отправлен на шканцы с приказом не попадаться на глаза.  
Но он молча стоит и ждет разрешения. На лице странная смесь из тоски и затаенной боли. Интересно, сам Горацио хоть раз смотрел так на капитана Пеллью, или во взгляде на старшего всегда были азарт, восхищение и будоражащее кровь предчувствие?  
“Я очень благодарен, что вы успели, сэр”. “Милорд Эрдрингтон смог бы защитить вас”.  
С тихим стоном Горацио садится на стул.  
Невозможно. Не сейчас. Не так.  
Когда Горацио предложил обработать ладони, Эдвард был в ярости. Только улыбкой и коварством удалось его уговорить. Горацио просто знал, что не отступится. А сейчас все поменялось местами. Вот стоит мистер Буш. Иногда Горацио кажется, что он ловит восхищение в его взгляде. Вернее, ловил. Сейчас все чаще это глухая застарелая боль. Вряд ли он тоскует о женщине, оставшейся на берегу. А еще он не может, никак не может знать о мальчишке-лейтенанте, который раздевал своего капитана.  
Прошло время. Они уже давно не близки с Эдвардом — слишком многое их разделяет их сейчас, но Горацио иногда чувствует защиту и покровительство его души так же ясно, как мог бы почувствовать касание ладони.   
Вдох, выдох, попытка сделать улыбку из гримасы — получится ли, когда ты не театральная актриса?  
— Хорошо, вы можете обработать руки, мистер Буш.  
Нет, улыбка в ответ не показалась Горацио. Мистер Буш ощутимо выдохнул, получив разрешение.  
— Будет больно, сэр, — предупреждает он еще раз, раскладывая лекарство и повязки.  
— Ничего, мистер Буш, я потерплю.  
Горацио и смешно, и страшно. Неужели он может еще позволить кому-то заботиться о себе? Или просто это тот самый мистер Буш, которому можно довериться? Который мог бы обнять, если попросить его, который всегда рядом и почему-то не может убить своего капитана, даже получив приказ.  
Какая глухая пародия на тот вечер.

Примочка действительно жжется так, что Горацио прокусывает губу до крови. Ром, который тут же заставляет его выпить Буш, жжёт глотку. Кажется, лейтенанту доставляет удовольствие измываться над своим капитаном. По крайней мере, выражение лица у Буша становится не таким трагичным.  
Если бы Горацио был смелым, то поцеловал бы его сейчас. Просто так взял бы и поцеловал — шутки ради, чтобы проверить, чтобы узнать наверняка, зачем Уильяму так важно, чтобы Горацио жил.  
Только хваленый капитан на самом деле трус. Он не может решиться, потому что если Уильям его в ярости оттолкнет, то будет совершенно неясно, как им быть дальше.

Боль забирает остатки сил. Горацио остается только лечь и попытаться забыться. Он не может бороться со смертью, памятью и образом мистера Буша, поглаживающего сильными пальцами подзорную трубу. Странно, как воспоминание об одном мужчине всколыхнуло желание к другому. Горацио на несколько дней забыл, насколько восхищается он первым лейтенантом, как неловко бывает улыбаться ему в ответ.  
— Спасибо, мистер Буш.  
Они улыбаются друг другу, как когда-то давно, и Уильям первый отводит взгляд, начиная судорожно собирать тряпки и мазь. Неужели так просто сделать его счастливым?  
— Я бы хотел лечь, но боюсь потревожить повязку, которую вы столь любезно наложили. Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
— Мне позвать… конечно, сэр. Почту за честь.  
Оказывается, Буш очень неуклюжий. Он так долго возится с пуговицами сюртука, будто пальцы его совсем не слушаются. Горацио уже давно бы расстегнул левой рукой, но ему нравится чувствовать, как Уильям стоит рядом. Он немножко ниже, поэтому кажется, что если бы он сейчас поцеловал, то в подбородок или в шею.  
Большие ладони скользят по плечам, освобождая от сюртука.  
Теперь жилет.  
Его расстегивать проще, но Уильям все равно медлит, будто пытается растянуть время.  
— Рубашку тоже, если вам не сложно, мистер Буш.  
Уильям расстегивает первый крючок, потом замирает, тяжело дыша. Неужели Горацио не показалось? Или это просто сдерживаемая ярость, что капитан распоряжается своим первым лейтенантом, как каким-то вестовым?  
Но Уильям поднимает полный муки взгляд.  
— Сэр, пожалуйста… — он не находит слов, чтобы договорить, а у Горацио нет слов, чтобы ответить.   
Левой рукой он накрывает пальцы Уильяма. Они вдвоем расстегивают еще несколько крючков, пока корабль наконец-то не качает на волне.  
Если бы поцелуй вышел мимолетным, то пришлось бы извиняться, придумывать что-то про палубу, ушедшую из-под ног, и случайности. Горацио и сам не ожидал, что его тело так откликнется на прикосновения и что мистер Буш поцелует его еще раз.  
Жаль, что экспериментировать на стульях он не рискнет, но хорошо, что в капитанской каюте есть нормальная кровать.


End file.
